Sebab Hujan Punya Cerita
by Auttle Leaf
Summary: Seandainya ia tahu sejak awal. Seandainya waktu dapat berputar kembali ke masa itu. Pasti ia takkan menangis seperti ini, menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Hatinya seakan terbelah. Apapun yang ia lakukan untuk mencoba melupakan laki-laki itu, tetap saja tidak bisa. Sebab hujan selalu datang. Sebab hujan punya cerita tentang mereka.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sebab Hujan Punya Cerita ********Auttle Leaf**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**

**- ONESHOT -**

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, melewati jalan sepi yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga rimbun di sekitarnya. Tangannya menggenggam payung yang melidunginya dari tetesan air hujan. Gadis bermantel cokelat itu sesekali menutup matanya seraya menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Aroma aspal basah yang khas, suara hujan yang turun, dan pohon-pohon yang basah. Semua masih seperti dulu. Seperti delapan tahun yang lalu.

Sakura menadahkan tangannya. Merasakan air hujan yang menyentuh telapak tangan.

Ah…

Ia takkan bisa menyadari semua keindahan ini jika seseorang tak menyadarkannya. Seseorang yang mengajarinya banyak hal, Seseorang yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya, seseorang yang telah pergi. Jauh sekali.

Kakinya yang mengenakan boots hitam itu berhenti. Pandangannya seketika kabur, melihat pohon besar tua di hadapannya itu.

_TESS…_

Ia tak pernah bisa menahan air matanya ketika mengingat semua kenangannya. Kenangan manis sekaligus pedih yang ia rasakan.

Pohon itu, masih berdiri kokoh. Pohon yang terletak di tepi jalan, yang menjadi saksi bisu atas segala yang pernah terjadi delapan tahun lalu. Dimana kenangan yang tak pernah bisa ia hapus di dalam memorinya. Sebab, titik-titik air yang turun di bumi itu selalu datang mengingatkan.

Ia melangkah ke tepi jalan, menyentuh batang pohon yang kasar. Ada air yang mengalir disana. Air hujan. Mata hijau miliknya menebar pandangan. Ada hamparan Kota Tokyo yang bisa ia lihat dari ketinggian itu. Lucunya, dulu ia menganggap di tepi jalan itu hanyalah jurang. Tapi lagi-lagi seseorang memperlihatkannya bahwa disana ia bisa melihat pemandangan Kota.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menutup matanya. Satu demi satu potongan-potongan kenangannya berputar di otaknya.

Saat ia duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama, ketika seorang anak laki-laki sedang berdiri di teras sekolah sambil menikmati hujan saat pulang sekolah.

Hujan, hal yang paling Sakura benci. Bukan tanpa alasan. Menurutnya saat itu hujan berisik, mengganggu segala aktivitasnya.

Tapi laki-laki itu berbeda jauh dengannya. Ia menggemari hujan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama laki-laki itu.

Masih teringat jelas percakapan mereka di dalam ingatan Sakura.

**_"Kau tak suka hujan?" _**

**_"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Sakura_**

**_Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum. _**

**_"Memangnya kau suka?" Tanya Sakura setelah melihat reaksi laki-laki itu._**

**_Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Sementara Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban._**

**_"Hei, Sasuke." Panggil Sakura "Aku tanya, apa kau suka hujan?" _**

**_"Menurutmu?" Sasuke tersenyum seraya menadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan tetesan air hujan._**

**_Sakura diam sebentar. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang tampak senang sekali melihat hujan itu. "Kau suka." Sahutnya._**

**_Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Rambut hitam-nya tampak bergerak-gerak tertiup angin._**

**_"Tapi aku benci sekali hujan." Ujar Sakura tanpa ditanya._**

**_"Ini musim hujan."_**

**_"Karena itu aku tak suka musim seperti ini."_**

**_"Suatu saat kau akan menyukainya jika sudah paham." _**

**_"Ha?"_**

**_"Nah. Sudah mulai reda. Ayo pulang," Ajak Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah heran Sakura_**

Sakura tersenyum meski matanya masih menutup saat kenangan itu teringat kembali. Saat pertama kalinya ia merasa penasaran dan tertarik terhadap anak laki-laki yang tak banyak bicara itu. Banyak hal yang ia ingin tahu tentang Sasuke. Alasan mengapa ia sangat menyukai hujan salah satunya.

**_"Kau penggemar hujan ya?"Celetuk Sakura saat mereka berteduh di halte delapan tahun yang lalu. "Menurutku hujan itu berisik dan mengganggu aktivitas. Kau kenapa menyukainya?" Ia menatap Sasuke "Coba sebutkan apa alasanmu menyukai hujan?" tanyanya penasaran._**

**_Laki-laki itu menarik nafas pelan. "Aku menyukainya tanpa alasan." Jawabnya singkat._**

**_Sakura justru mengangkat alis "Tanpa Alasan?"_**

**_"Benar."_**

**_"Atau jangan-jangan kau dilahirkan saat turun hujan? Atau kau punya banyak kenangan manis saat hujan? Ah.. atau kau bertemu kekasihmu saat hujan?" Celoteh gadis itu_**

**_Sasuke tertawa "Aku tidak pernah punya kekasih dan tidak lahir saat hujan turun." Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat awan yang kelabu "Aku juga tak punya banyak kenangan manis. Bahkan kakakku kecelakaan dan meninggal saat hujan."_**

**_Mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka dengan ekspresi terkejut yang berlebihan. "Benarkah? "_**

**_Sasuke tertawa lagi melihat Sakura. "Hei, kupikir kau harus melihat ekspresi lucumu saat ini"_**

**_Sakura menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka dengan cepat "Aku hanya terkejut" Ia berdehem "Kenapa kau tidak punya kekasih? kau kan tampan." Tanyanya polos_**

**_Sasuke hanya tertawa. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Beberapa saat keduanya diam._**

**_Sementara Sasuke tampak menikmati suara-suara hujan dan angin yang berhembus kearahnya. Sakura pun ikut-ikutan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia ingin mencoba merasakan apa yang Sasuke sukai. Dan ingin merasakan kenapa laki-laki itu suka sekali suasana hujan. Meski ia sendiri tak menyukai hal itu._**

**_"Kau tahu?" _**

**_"Apa?" Tanya Sakura cepat_**

**_"Ada banyak hal indah saat hujan dan setelah hujan. Ada banyak yang tak kau sadari. " Sasuke menarik nafas pelan "Hujan itu penting."_**

**_Sakura mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangannya kurang kerjaan sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hujan penting? Seperti apa contohnya?"_**

**_"Coba bayangkan kalau hujan tak ada? Bumi ini akan kering, tanaman-tanaman seperti pohon yang sering kita datangi juga pasti kering. Dan pernahkah kau berpikir kalau ada segelintir orang yang bekerja karena adanya hujan? Jika tak ada hujan, maka mereka takkan bekerja. " Ujar Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tercengang._**

**_Sasuke benar juga._**

**_"Karena itu.." Lanjut Sasuke "Hujan adalah anugrah Tuhan."_**

Sakura ingat, saat itu dirinya mulai menyadari betapa pentingnya hujan turun. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir ternyata ada beberapa orang di dunia ini yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada hujan.

Dan saat itu juga, ia mulai menyukai hujan. Matanya kini terbuka.

Sakura tersenyum pedih. Ia berbalik ke belakang. Melihat jalanan yang sepi dengan hujan yang terus mengguyur.

Tiba-tiba dalam penglihatannya ada bayangan dirinya dan Sasuke yang dulu sedang bersepedah di jalan itu. Saat mereka pulang sekolah bersama, membiarkan hujan membasahi seragamnya, merasakan hembusan angin ditengah hujan, saling berlomba mengayuh sepeda untuk mendahului satu sama lain, dan saat sepeda mereka berjalan tak seimbang karena saling menyenggol.

Sakura tersenyum melihat bayangan masalalunya itu. Tapi dalam sekejap, bayangan itu menghilang terhapus hujan.

Dan saat itu juga, ia menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah nyata. Dan ia tak bisa kembali lagi ke masa itu. Karena itu sudah berlalu. Karena Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

Ia kemudian berbalik lagi. Menatap hamparan Kota Tokyo. Pemandangan favoritnya. Sejak Sasuke membawanya ke tempat itu. Delapan tahun yang lalu.

Kepalanya terangkat, menatap awan yang kelabu. Ia kembali mengingat potongan kenangannya..

**_"Seberapa banyak kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka mendengarkan musik instrument dari MP3 milik Sasuke._**

**_Saat itu mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon menikmati pemandangan Kota Tokyo meski hujan mengguyur keduanya._**

**_Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia tampak memperhatikan hujan yang tak kunjung reda. _**

**_Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil "Sebanyak tetesan air hujan yang turun di bumi."_**

Sakura menangis saat kenangaan itu berputar lagi dalam kepalanya. Terutama mengingat kalimat Sasuke bahwa laki-laki itu menyukainya sebanyak tetesan air hujan yang turun di bumi, yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, tak dapat didefinisikan.

Masih tergambar jelas wajah laki-laki itu saat ia tersenyum meski wajahnya pucat. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa pertemuan itu adalah untuk yang terakhir. Ia hanya menanyakan mengapa Sasuke tidak datang ke sekolah selama lima hari. Dan laki-laki itu tersenyum mengatakan bahwa ia sakit. Raut wajahnya seolah-olah mengisyaratkan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhiwatirkan. Sehingga Sakura tak melanjutkan untuk bertanya sakit apa saja dia.

Dan untuk yang terakhir itu juga, mereka mendengarkan musik instrument bersama. Kiss The Rain.

Keduanya berbaring di rumput. Merasakan tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka. Tak banyak dialog saat itu. Sakura bahkan melihat Sasuke tersenyum seraya menutup matanya. Ia tersenyum seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Meski Sakura melihat ada air mata yang bergulir dari sudut mata Sasuke. Tapi ia sendiri tak ingin mempermasalahkan itu. Mungkin hanya tetesan air hujan.

Sakura tak pernah sadar, kalau saat itu ia telah sendirian. Mata hitam itu tak membuka lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Takkan ada lagi yang menemaninya di bawah pohon itu. Sebab Tuhan telah mengambilnya kembali.

Laki-laki itu sudah tiada.

Sakura tak tahu, bahwa Sasuke kecelakaan lima hari yang lalu saat sedang mengendarai sepedahnya. Ia tertabrak mobil dan terhempas cukup jauh.

Tapi beberapa hari setelah siuman ia meminta untuk segera keluar dari rumah sakit dan segera bersekolah seperti biasa. Berulang kali ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Dan semua orang percaya.

Ia berniat menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan menemui Sakura di bawah pohon favorit mereka. Tak ada yang tahu laki-laki itu mengalami luka dalam. Hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di samping Sakura.

Sakura terisak saat mengingat hal itu.

Tak banyak yang ia bisa lakukan delapan tahun yang lalu. Ia hanya menangisi kepergian Sasuke dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Laki-laki itu pergi disaat musim hujan telah berakhir dan digantikan musim lain. Pengagum hujan itu sudah tidak ada. Dan hal itu memaksanya untuk menerima kenyataan meski ia tak sanggup.

Selama delapan tahun Sakura menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, menahan perasaannya meski ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Semua sudah berlalu namun ia tak pernah bisa menghapus kenangan itu. Ia masih terus mengingat Sasuke setiap kali musim hujan datang. Perasaannya masih belum berubah. Sampai sekarang ia tak bisa melupakan laki-laki itu.

Sakura berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya selalu bernostalgia itu.

Tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan payung yang terbuat dari besi. Merasakan hembusan angin yang sama dinginnya seperti dulu.

Ia berjalan beberapa langkah kemudian berbalik menatap pohon besar yang telah tua itu seraya tersenyum pedih. Sampai kapanpun ia takkan bisa melupakan semua kenangannya meski ia ingin.

Sebab hujan selalu datang dan mengingatkannya. Sebab hujan punya cerita tentang mereka.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
